codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare 2 Zombies
Note: '''This piece is incomplete and will continue to be worked on by it's author in the future "A New Take On Zombies" ''-''tagline for the game mode ' Modern Warfare 2 Zombies '''is a "what-if" scenario in which Infinity Ward tries to outdo Treyarch's success with zombies in World at War with 2009's Modern Warfare 2. Similar to what Sledgehammer did by basically making more Treyarch zombies maps (unlike Extinction in Ghosts, which was different), this scenario has Modern Warfare 2 being the game to try shaking things up with zombies. Author's Note Right after the Exo Zombies map "Carrier" was released, I started thinking about how similar each game's zombie mode was. This made me wonder if Modern Warfare 2 had made zombies instead of Advanced Warfare and how that game would have handled zombies. So, without further ado, here is zombies if MW2 made it. Differences from Treyarch Zombies Modern Warfare 2's zombie mode does have differences from it's Treyarch counterpart. A full bulleted list can be seen below... *Perk Syringes instead of Perk-a-Colas Maps Village ''"Makarov's chemical weapon has unforeseen side effects, Task Force 141 is on the case" - description of the map Set during a Task Force 141 mission in the African country of Benin to find a chemical weapon being tested by Vladimir Makarov, two units are sent in. The first unit goes in first to investigate and seize the weapon. The second unit acts as an overwatch unit and goes in if anything goes wrong. When the chemical weapon is released, it zombifies the locals, Makarov's henchmen and the first Task Force 141 team. Therefore, the second team is thrown into the fire and is forced to hold off the undead (instead of making the MW3 multiplayer map Village, they make their zombie map named Village). In Village, players start in a small, muddy area. A Ranger and G18 can each be purchased for 600 points. The Revive Perk Syringe can also be purchased for 750 points in solo play and 1500 in multiplayer. There is debris to the left and right sides of the starting area and along with all of the other pieces of debris in the map, can be can be cleared for 1250 points. Opening the door to the left, the Hoarder Perk Syringe can be purchased for 1750 points and a scopeless M14 EBR can be purchased for 1500 points. When the next debris are cleared, the Superman Perk Syringe can be purchased for 3500 points and a FAL can be purchased for 2000 points. The next debris reveals a Fast Hands Perk Syringe for 2500 points and a TMP can be purchased for 1500 points. Other features of the map include the Random Chest, which can give you a random weapon for 1250 points. All other weapons from MW2 multiplayer can be purchased and the map's super weapon is the Zakhaev M1. The Zakhaev is a mega shotgun similar to the Blundergat and CEL-3 Cauterizer that is a one-hit kill until Round 25. The weapon was created by scientists Makarov kidnapped and tortured and is just a prototype, meaning it has flaws. These flaws are a slow reload time less than stellar ammo (10 in the clip and 40 in reserve). The map is very close quarters and proves to be extremely difficult by Round 20. The zombies are mostly zombified villagers and the occasional zombified Russian soldier. Characters ' Zeke Michaels '''is the leader of the Task Force 141 unit focused on in the mode and it's main character. Voiced by Rainn Wilson of "The Office", Zeke is very hard-nosed and frequently yells at his subordinates. He sees the zombies as a nuisance and just wants this time of annoyance to cease. ' Brandon McStephens is the combative #2 of the unit. Voiced by Neil Flynn, Brandon despises the fact that Zeke is in charge, Brandon constantly bickers with his boss. But, Brandon is a very skilled soldier who efficiently accomplishes tasks, so Zeke puts up with him. Category:Zombies Category:MW2